1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a control system for controlling a stepless transmission of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various control systems have heretofore been manufactured for controlling a stepless transmission of a vehicle. In one known example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,760, a pedal includes a front portion and a rear portion: the front portion is depressable forward to provide forward acceleration while the rear portion is depressable backward to provide backward acceleration. Another known system for controlling a stepless transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,760 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,417. This system includes two pedals, one for forward acceleration and the other for backward acceleration. The forward acceleration pedal is depressable forward to provide forward acceleration, and the backward acceleration pedal is depressable forward to provide backward acceleration.
The above control systems have the disadvantage of having to relocate a driver's foot for switching between forward drive and backward drive, which makes the control operation troublesome.